Temple and the Park
by Sir Weston
Summary: The Park is in trouble! Everything is wilting and falling apart, and a mysterious temple has appeared in the middle of it! Now Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost must venture in to save the park. But only one can make it out... R&R
1. The DMV

**Temple and the Park**

**Hey! This is my second Regular Show fan fic, and I have like, three more to write! The ideas just keep coming! Anyway, I got this idea from playing Donkey Kong Country 64, and listening to music from Madagascar 2. I tell you, I'm crazy! Enjoy my random junk.**

**This entire story is told in Mordecai's POV.**

**I do not own Regular Show. I am sad about that.**

**Chapter 1: The DMV**

I don't know how it happened, it just did. I suppose it was my fault for letting Rigby drive the cart, he just gets so distracted. And the law is getting stricter. He sees one butterfly, veers off the road, hits one little lamp post, and he gets his license taken away. So that's how we ended up at the DMV. And, as I quote Rigby, "I _hate _the DMV." I like to say DMV stands for "Devil's Many Vices."

When we came into the building, there were about a hundred people there. I sighed, as there was nowhere to sit. It took us forever just to get a number. Then Rigby and I stood and waited.

"Now serving twelve," the old lady said over the mike.

Rigby looked at his ticket. Twelve! But then he moved his thumb, which was blocking a number. Seven. We were 127.

"I _really _hate the DMV," Rigby muttered.

Apparently I fell asleep standing up, but eventually got up to the counter. Rigby told the lady (who looked like she was going to keel over any second) what happened and how he needed his license back.

"You need to take a test to get it back," the lady said slowly, "The test taking is in the next room."

Rigby sighed and we both went into the room she pointed at and found… yet another waiting room. UGH! I fell asleep again before Rigby got to take his test. I sat next to him as he took the test.

"Psst! Mordecai!" he whispered so the man watching us wouldn't hear. I slowly looked at him. "What is…" he paused to look at his paper, "Right of way?"

I stared at him for a moment before shrugging. I was about to go back to sleep, when I heard a noise from my radio. As the man in charge glared, I took out the radio and turned it on.

"Sorry, Benson, can you say that again?" I requested.

"Mordecai and Rigby! Get back to the park now!" He sounded angry and concerned at the same time.

Rigby took the radio from me. "Sorry, Benson, we can't," he said.

"Why not?" Benson wondered.

"Oh see, it's a funny story really," Rigby said with a slight laugh, "See, I ran the cart into a lamp post, and some police man got angry and took my license away, and now I'm at the DMV."

"That's not funny, Rigby," Benson growled, "Well hurry up and get back here as soon as you can."

"Wait, Benson! Before you go, what is right of way?" Benson hung up.

…

By some miracle Rigby got his license and we drove the cart back to the park. What we saw when we got there will haunt me for the rest of my life. Or until the end of next week. Whichever comes first.

**Ha! A cliffhanger! You're not gonna find out what happened until the next chapter! Ain't I the worst?**

**Remember to read and review! Otherwise I lose all motivation to write.**


	2. What Mordecai Saw

I can't remember the last time I updated my fanfics! So I'm going to now! Yay!

What did Mordecai see? Let's find out!

Chapter 2 - What Mordecai Saw

I was horrified. All the plants and grass and trees were wilting. The leaves had fallen off the trees, and everything was brown and dead. Rigby slowly drove the cart to the house as we both gaped at the scene around us.

Benson was waiting for us outside when we got there, and so was everyone else. I had never seen Benson so somber. Everyone was totally serious, and I could see why. What happened to this place?

"Sorry we're late," I quickly apologized, "What happened here? Why is everything dying?"

"If it's about last Tuesday-" Rigby began, but Benson stopped him.

"I think I'd better let Skips explain," he told us and stood back as Skips stepped forward.

"A long time ago, long before any of you were born, when I was barely an infant, this park didn't exist," Skips explained, "It used to be just a forest. But there was one thing in the forest; a temple. A vast, maze like temple. Many explorers entered the temple hoping to find what was inside, but none ever returned. Then one day, a man by the name Eastern went into the temple and managed to live. When he came out, he had a haunted look in his eye and told everyone what had happened. There was a treasure inside the temple, a gold statue worth millions. As soon as he had touched the statue, a deep voice told him to get out, and if he didn't leave the statue, it would destroy the world. Eastern did as the voice told, but not before throwing the statue against the wall, breaking it. It was then declared that thousands of years from then the land around the temple would die. The temple would reappear and if the statue was not found and restored, then the land would slowly decay."

This was quite a bit to take in. I had no idea what was going on, still. Luckily, Rigby somehow figured it out.

"So what you're saying," Rigby replied, "is that there's this evil temple that is rotting the park, and if we don't go in and find this statue and fix it, the park will die."

Benson blinked at him, and so did I. "That's exactly it," he told him, somewhat surprised. "And I want you, Mordecai, Skips, Muscle Man, and High-Five Ghost to go into that temple, find the statue, and fix everything."

"Why us?" I wondered. I was happy to do it, I was just wondering why it would just be the five of us.

"Because," Pops said, speaking for the first time, "Benson and I went to look at the temple, and found that there was an inscription on the door. It said that only five at a time could enter, and if anymore tried to enter, they would be ejected."

"Fun," I muttered, "So, I guess there's no arguement about it?"

"Nope," Benson answered, "If you fail, there won't be a park to be fired from. So you better not die or anything."

Oh joy. On that somber note, we all hopped in the cart and Benson drove us towards the center of the park, where the plants and trees were dying even faster. All at once, a huge temple loomed out at us. And oh, what a temple it was! Slightly reminiscent of the Mexican pyramids, it stood like an evil monument, glowering at us. I was not feeling hopeful about this at all.

"Good luck," Pops called to the five of us as we got out, "Benson and I will wait right here for you."

For what? To recover our corpses? I didn't say anything, but swallowed nervously. None of us said anything as we climped the large flight of steps leading up to the entrance. Just like Pops had said, there was indeed an inscription on the door. But there was a bit more than what Pops had told us.

It said this:

Beware! All who enter this place, be warned! Only five bodies can enter this sacred realm at once; if any more try to enter, they shall be ejected. Also, for those who try to steal the ancient treasure, a warning to you. Only one can reach the sleeping place of the golden statue. The others will fall before you.

"Great," Rigby muttered, "Just what we need. A warning of death."

On that cheery note, we pushed the door open, and entered the temple.

**What will the temple hide? Will any of them survive? Or will they be doomed, and the park slowly die? Find out in the next chapter, and sorry for taking so long to update! Anyway, don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
